


Addicted To Love, and You're My Supplier

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, For a Friend, High school AU turned into sort of a coffee shop au?, Mentions of nanaba, Oneshot, Ymir and Historia are really gay, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: They're all in their last year of high school, and Ymir is the scariest student according to the entire school. She glares and scowls so much that no one wants to get to know her. But, what happens when the well-known and very famous transfer student Historia shows up? And, did she and Ymir already know each other?





	Addicted To Love, and You're My Supplier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> This is for my friend, Dani! Today's her birthday! I promised her this like a month ago, but I just couldn't get myself to write. I was so distracted by editing, that I put writing aside. But, I'm back! And, I hope that you enjoy this very much on your special day~ Sorry it's not NaKuri/YumiNa like you wanted though T-T But, enjoy!

Three years. That's how long Ymir had been at Rose High. Finally, it was her fourth and final year at the godforsaken place. Words could not express the joy she felt as her high school experience was coming to an end. With the way high school was showed in the movies, it always seemed like an annoyance to Ymir. But, in all honesty, she was wrong about her inferences. Rose High was way worse than the giddy, happy-go-lucky, high school kids portrayed in the media.  
  
In all of the years she had attended this school, she was considered an outsider. It wasn't that she chose to be isolated, but it was just how things worked out for her. The saying, “Don't judge a book by its cover,”? That logic didn't apply to these students. The second Ymir stepped into the building freshman year, a couple of seniors, undeserving of their title, purposely knocked the apple she was eating from her hand. Although they were older than her, they were much smaller. Ymir had no idea why they would go through the lengths they did to bother her, but she made sure that it would never happen again.   
  
Somehow, rumors began to circulate that she beat up the seniors because they were in her way. Which yes, they were in the way, but that's not what happened at all. She didn't even touch them. They were small females, so of course she had the morals to not hurt them. She just decided to scare them a bit. She cornered them, death glared at them a little, and sent them on their way. But, that was high school for you. Eventually, it got around that she’d beat anyone smaller than her, that she was a guy in disguise, and that it was dangerous to be around someone like her.  
  
If she was being completely honest, that kind of stuff actually did hurt. She was a regular person with feelings too. But, people just assumed it didn't bother her since she didn't show it on the outside. Though, on the inside, her heart strained.   
  
The worst first day of high school later became one of the best days of Ymir’s life. That was the same day she met _her_.

* * *

_Five minutes before class was supposed to end, Ymir asked if she could go to the restroom. She was desperate to get away from all the lies going around, even while she was in class. She could hear the whispers. So instead, Ymir quietly fled the school with her things before anyone could notice. It couldn't count as an absentee anyway, since class was basically over. Right?_   
  
_Exiting through the doors, Ymir realized that she didn't feel like going home. So, she just walked wherever her legs took her. She ended up at a small café in the quieter part of town. She'd never been there before, but it seemed better than nowhere. Entering the establishment, a tiny bell rang alerting the owner that someone had entered. Ymir instantly noticed the homey feel that came along with the place. It didn't seem like many people were in it either right now, so that somewhat pleased her. Maybe it was because of how early in the day it was, but she'd had enough of the people at her school. So, she could not care less. Looking around, Ymir tried to see if anyone was around, or if it was just her for the time being._   
  
_As if on cue, a small, blonde girl appeared from the back wearing an apron with the café’s name. Ymir didn't know what she noticed first: the girl’s height or her piercing, blue eyes. But, she had to remind herself not to stare. Noticing the tall, freckled mess that she was, the blonde smiled and her approached her._   
  
_“Hello there. My name’s Historia, and welcome to the Royal Bean. I'll be your server today. There's a menu up there, so just call me if you need anything.” Ymir watched as Historia began to walk away before finally getting the nerve the ask the question on the tip of her tongue. “Aren't you a little too young to be running a café by yourself? Ymir didn't feel an ounce of regret as her eyes carefully ran over the café employee. Historia couldn't have been that much older than her._   
  
_“Well. If you must know, it's not easy being in charge of a chain of restaurants at fifteen. Well, technically they belong to my parents, but when they get called to one of the other stores at short notice, someone needs to take care of the ones here. I'm here charge of this one, and Nanaba’s in charge of the one on the other side of town.”_   
  
_Ymir bemusedly watched as Historia told her all of this, because none of it was really sinking in. She just had so many questions running course in her head. “Who's ‘Banana’? Why do your parents have a chain of restaurants? You're only fifteen? You run this café by yourself?” Historia laughed at the flurry of questions coming her way by a very confused Ymir._   
  
_“Who would I be to tell a total stranger my life story? But, I tell you what. Do you go to school around here?” Ymir nodded, telling Historia all about the infamous Rose High. “Well, how about everyday after school you come help me around the café? It's actually really busy during the evenings, and I could use the extra help. In return, you'll of course get paid. But also, for each month that you stay and work, I'll grant you access to one question about me. Deal?”_   
  
_Ymir seriously thought about the proposition, before agreeing. “I don't see the harm in that. I have nothing better to do anyway.” Pointing her finger at Historia, the crease in her mouth lifted slightly as she smirked. “But, don't be surprised when I learn everything there is to know about you, Historia. I’m always up for a challenge.” And that was how it all began._

* * *

Ymir worked at the café with Historia for quite some time. It had kind of become one of her safe places. She had learned so much about Historia during her time working there. She found out that Nanaba was her older sister who managed the other café across town. Ymir had met the girl a couple of times, and if she had not set her sights on Historia, Nanaba would've been a close second. She was a total babe, and Ymir once told Historia that, resulting in her getting hit with a wooden spoon of all things.   
  
Ymir also found out why Historia was entrusted with the responsibility of managing a café at such a young age. The blonde girl was bestowed with the name Historia Reiss. The last name didn't ring any bells for Ymir, but in reality the Reiss family was worth billions. Their “small cafés” were located all over the district. They basically had cafés all over the world. Ranging from Sina to Rose, to even Maria. Though, the cafés located in Rose were the most popular since they possessed the Historia and Nanaba Reiss. They were sort of like cute mascots, drawing in customers of all genders.  
  
The Royal Bean also held a bunch of precious memories for Ymir. It was where she and Historia first met, where she asked the her to be her girlfriend, and where their first kiss had taken place. 

* * *

_“Ymir! Where did you put the flour? I can't find it, and I need to make another batch of cookies!” Historia called out to Ymir, from the storage area located in the back of the restaurant. Ymir knew where the flour was though. She had purposely hid it to keep the small girl distracted. In order for her plan to work, she needed just a few more minutes. The plan was to ask **the** Historia Reiss to be her girlfriend. But not the Historia Reiss that everyone thought she was. She wanted to ask out the girl who laughed at the stupid concepts of horror movies, who ate so much more than you'd expect and still remained so tiny, who loved staying up to the earliest hours to watch anime and who would tell her about it the next day. She realized that she was deeply in love with her._   
  
_“Anddd, finished.” Ymir whispered softly to herself as she set the tube of white icing down. It was only half full now, but she honestly didn't need that much anyway. She was supposed to bake some cookies, though she hadn't had the time to. But then, she had a great idea. Why do that when you're in a café full of them? Historia wouldn't mind one batch of cookies going missing. Right? They were for her anyway. In total, she had 12 cookies on a tray. Ymir debated about what to put on the cookies before settling with “Girlfriend?” She put a letter on each cookie, giving the question mark an individual cookie as well. That left her with one extra that she allowed herself to eat. Finishing her cookie, she let out a nervous sigh. It was either now, or never. And she’d much rather Historia be her girlfriend now._   
  
_“Historia! Would you come here a minute? I found another batch of cookies, but they look a little weird.” Trying to calm her beating heart, she heard shuffling before a disheveled looking Historia appeared in front of her. Did it seriously take that much to look for some flour? Now she felt kinda bad for hiding it. But, not really. “Ymir. What do you mean by weird? Where did they even come from? I thought we needed to make some more.” She looked so confused, and Ymir thought her heart was going to burst. “You s-should take a look for yourself.” Her voice became smaller as her sentence went on, which was so unlike her. Historia raised her eyebrow, before passing by Ymir to take a look._   
  
_“Girlfriend? Whose girlfriend?” Historia asked, but Ymir could hear the smirk in her voice. Ymir scratched the back of her neck nervously, not sure how she should approach the question. She went with the best method, which to her was being blatantly honest. “Well, mine. I was hoping that you'd go out with me, Historia Reiss. I am hopelessly in love with you. Walking into this café was one of the best things that could have ever happened to me. I got to meet you. And, as time progressed, I found out how truly amazing you are. I love how nerdy and goofy you are too. Most people think that you're this delicate princess, but you're really a jester in disguise. Plus, you love watching anime with me which is such a turn-on. Kidding, kidding! But, not really. Anyway, I want to do the grossly sappy things the couples who come in here do. But, I can only imagine myself doing that sort of stuff with you. So, will you be my girlfriend?_   
  
_After what felt like forever, Historia answered with the biggest shit eating grin Ymir had ever seen on her. “Yes. As long as you promise not to steal anymore cookies. I know this wasn't the first time.” Ymir rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “That's a promise that I can't keep. Your cookies are the best. Hands down.” But suddenly, Ymir’s face dropped. “Wait. You'll still be my girlfriend, right? I didn't just do this just because?” Ymir asked worriedly, pointing to the cookies. Historia snorted, pulling Ymir down by her shirt. She still had to get on the tips of her toes, but she managed. Tilting her head up slightly, she closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to Ymir’s. She tried her best to put everything that she felt into that one kiss. She had grown quite fond of her co-worker. But, she was way more than that to her. Ymir was her friend. The one she admired. No, loved. And now, she was her girlfriend. Ymir honestly had no idea how attractive she was. She was always showering Historia with compliments about her beauty, but she thought differently. She saw all of those things in Ymir. She was beautiful, amazing, and insanely attractive to the point where Historia herself thought she'd seen a goddess. Yes, most people who came to the café came to see Historia: the blonde-haired, blue-eyed goddess, but there was something that Ymir had that she didn't. And that caused her to get her fair share of admirers too. Ymir was just too dense to see how jealous that made Historia. But now, that something.. that someone was hers._

* * *

Now, Ymir stood in front of the building which she hated so much. She had walked to school since she didn't really like the stares of the people on the bus. Either they were from Rose High wondering what her next awful move was, or they were most likely wondering what gender she was. Ymir knew that she was pretty androgynous, but she was in fact 100% female the last time she checked. And the fact that people, especially perverted men couldn't tell, was actually a relief.   
  
Waiting at the bottom of the steps, she really didn't feel like going in. First days were always the worst. But things wouldn't be that bad for her now that she had an incentive. At the end of the day, she'd get to see her amazing girlfriend, Historia. And she'd get to work with her at the best place ever created. She might've been a little biased towards the place, but she did not care one bit. She sighed, staring longingly at the door. But in reality, she was only blocking the way. Quite a few students had gathered behind her, but no one had the nerve to tell what she was doing. Snapping out of it, she proceeded into the building on clouds. Nothing could ruin today for her.  
  
As she walked through the halls, she even decided to smile at a few people. Which was really unusual for her, but as usual they backed away in fear. _It’s not like I care anyway. I'm still happy._ Strutting down the hallway, she came to a stop at her locker. As expected, the people next to her were gossiping, but surprisingly not about her. _A little eavesdropping never hurt anyone. Well, maybe a few times, but what could this time hurt?_ Feigning ignorance, she pretended to be grabbing the needed materials from her locker, but all she needed was a notebook for her first class though.  
  
“Did you hear about the new transfer student coming today? I heard from my mom who’s friends with a teacher here that she’s a babe!” The voice she heard was none other than Hitch Dreyse, never the voice of reason, but always filled with the latest gossip. “Disgusting. Your mom said that? Now I know why you're so weird. It's just in your blood, huh?” Ymir also knew that the other voice belonged to Hitch’s partner in crime, Annie Leonhart. _Are they even friends? What is their relationship? It's so.. different._ “Don't call my mom disgusting, you hag. And no, those weren't her exact words, but I figured you would know that.” Ymir couldn't see what they were doing, but there was a pause before she heard an exasperated sigh. “Anyway, I heard she was kind of a big deal at her old school. So, you know what we need to do. Get to know her, that's what! She could have some real, juicy gossip, and you know how much I love that.” Hitch said, and Ymir found herself genuinely intrigued by their conversation. _What does she mean by big deal? Like we need any more ‘rich kids’ going to this school. They always think that they're better than us, yet they're going to the exact same school. What idiots. But, I've had enough of this conversation. I'm taking my leave._  
  
Closing her locker as loudly as she could, she laughed when she saw Hitch jump. “Hey! What's the big idea, beanpole?” Ymir shrugged, continuing on her way to her first period class. Hitch and Annie never really were too afraid of her. Maybe in the beginning when they heard all of the rumors, but Hitch’s excellent detective skills deciphered that Ymir was really nothing more than an “angry beanpole”. They weren't necessarily friends with her, but that didn't treat her like a monster. And she truly appreciated it, no matter how standoffish she appeared.

* * *

Her first period class was English with Levi. He preferred for students to call him by his first name so that he wouldn't feel as old as he was. _Isn't it a little bit too late for that though..?_ Walking to the back of the classroom, she found her usual seat. She enjoyed the back of the classroom because she didn't have to succumb to the stares of her classmates. But oddly enough for some reason, they weren't on her. There was whispers throughout the room, before they all came to an abrupt stop when Levi slammed a book on his desk. “Quiet, you brats. We have a transfer student joining the class today. She's just an ordinary brat like the rest of you, so I'd like it if you'd shut your traps when she comes in. Got it?” The class nodded, and Levi said a quick ‘come in’ to whoever was outside. What happened next was to be expected, but there was nothing Levi could do about it.  
  
When the transfer student came in, the class erupted into screams. “It's Historia Reiss! She's known all over the world! She's so perfect! Marry me!” There was so many students yelling at once, that Levi didn't know who to tell to shut up. Ymir looked to the front of the class in awe and surprise. _Historia is here. My amazing girlfriend is here at Rose High. But why? I thought she was going to finish school at Sina. I guess the distance became a bit too much to travel everyday._ While Ymir was busy gathering her thoughts, Levi had heard enough. “All of you annoying, little troublemakers! Turn to page 70 in your workbook, and I better not hear a word out of any you. If I do, you're going to Principal Erwin’s office, and that's final.” Not a peep was heard from Ymir, or the rest of the students in the class. Not until break time that is.

* * *

All students were allowed a five minute break between each class period, and they sure took advantage of it. As soon as Levi dismissed them, everyone allowed Historia to leave out of the classroom first. Taking her time, she exited only to be met with a crowd of students. Apparently, the whole school had heard about her. Everyone wanted their turn to speak to someone so adorable, and yet so famous. The first was a girl carrying an armful of various foods. She looked nervous, to say the least. But, she made herself known. “H-Hello! My name is Sasha Blouse! Please take this token of my appreciation for supplying my stomach with some of the greatest food known to man.” Sasha held out what looked like something she had made herself. When Historia took a closer look, she realized that it was a large, homemade cinnamon roll. She squealed, pulling Sasha into a hug. “A cinnamon roll? Awe! Thank you for being such a cinnamon roll yourself. I appreciate this kind gesture of yours.” Before she pulled away completely, you whispered in the girl’s ear. “We should totally hang out sometime. This looks amazing. I can't wait to eat it. Maybe, you could apply for a job at the café?” Historia finally went on her way, waving to Sasha. Sasha had always prided herself with her cooking, but to hear someone like Historia Reiss say something so nice, she broke into a large smile. She almost cried, but her girlfriend, Mikasa had the decency to snap her out of it.  
  
The second person to come up to Historia was a large, beefy guy. He had to be about 6’2 from what she could see, but she had to look up the entire time. She could only do this for so long before her neck would start to hurt. The large guy started to speak, and Historia listened attentively. “Hey. My name’s Reiner Braun, and I've had a crush on you ever since you became the mascot for the Royal Bean. It was love at first sight! So, I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?” The crowd of students watched in anticipation. There were some even booing the boy, while some cheered him on. If he was nervous, he showed no sign of it on his face. He just stood in front of her, waiting on an answer. So, she figured she give him an honest one at least.  
  
“Reiner, I'm sorry. But, I'm afraid that I have to decline. There are so many factors as to why you and I can never happen. It's not you, it's me. I have someone that I love so much with all of my heart. They're the love of my life. And even if I didn’t have them in my life, you're not really my type. You’re a guy. But, I'm so, so sorry. We can still be friends, if you'd like.” Reiner nodded, a slight smile taking place on his features. “I suppose that's better than nothing. But, if I may so kindly ask, who are you going out with? Do I know them?”   
  
Historia laughed at the question. _He's so oblivious. They're all pretty oblivious, but they'll soon find out the truth._ “I feel as if you should be familiar with her. She attends here at this very school.” Suddenly, everyone went quiet and Historia turned around to see Ymir looming over her. She looked so grumpy, but Historia knew better. That was just her face. Especially in the mornings. Ymir was definitely not a morning person. _She really should smile more though. I swear she'd have more friends._ But Historia herself, smiled nonetheless. She was so happy to see her adorable, freckled girlfriend. “Historia. You might not want to get close to her. She could hurt you.” Reiner called out quickly, as everyone else held their breath watching the situation. They wouldn't have dared to do what Reiner just did. Why? Because if looks could kill, he would be a goner. Ymir instinctively gave him the hardest glare anyone had ever seen from her. Historia was puzzled. _Are they talking about Ymir? The girl who runs away when she sees a spider? The one who almost busts into tears if I don't kill the ‘eight-legged abomination sent from the pits of Satan’s ass’? She couldn't hurt a fly._ Historia pointed at Ymir, and Reiner sheepishly nodded.   
  
Historia rolled her eyes, before she grabbed Ymir by the collar of her shirt. She pulled her down enough, so that she could stand on the tips of her toes and kiss her. And, that's exactly what she did. She wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck, and planted her lips on Ymir’s soft, waiting ones. Ymir kissed her back too, and she held the kiss until they both needed to come up for air. When Historia pulled back, Ymir flushed brightly in contrast to her dark skin. And she knew that she had done well. Her lips looked a bit swollen, which was the same for Ymir. Anyone who would have just arrived could automatically tell what had happened between the two. She wouldn't have it any other way either. “Hey you,” Historia whispered to Ymir, giggling when she got the response that she wanted. “Hey His’,” Ymir said shyly, naturally putting her hands on Historia’s sides.  
  
Historia turned back to the crowd, who could do nothing but gasp. But, Historia’s next words were the knockout Ymir had been waiting for since she’d walked up. “I'd like everyone to meet my tall, dark, and gorgeous girlfriend. Her name is Ymir, and I love her so much.” Historia smiled brightly, as Ymir continued to blush. The majority of the school fainted from the pure shock of it all. The only ones left standing were Hitch, Annie, Sasha, Mikasa, and of course Historia and Ymir.   
  
“I didn't know you had it in you, beanpole!” Hitch exclaimed, as she smugly looked at Ymir.   
  
“I could still do much better.” Annie turned her nose up at the couple, a hint of a smile on her stubborn face.   
  
“We can still be friends, right? Ymir seems like fun too! I don't mind getting to know her.” Sasha gleefully cheered, a fair share of snacks still in her arms.   
  
“I'm coming. Wherever Sasha goes, I go.” Mikasa stoically said, shyly pulling at her scarf.   
  
“Isn't this great, Ymir? Everyone finally knows the truth, and I have the same classes as you too.” Historia smiled, bouncing with excitement in Ymir’s arms.   
  
“That's great, and all.. But, what about all these people? They fainted. Is that even normal? Do we call a doctor? Why am I the one asking all of the important questions here? We still have half of a period for Levi too. They're all going to be late. We're going to be late. None of this is my fault though. Can we be arrested for this?” Ymir questioned, and the few remaining could do nothing but laugh at her.  
  
“Hey! I'm being serious here.” Ymir stressed, still holding onto Historia.   
  
“We know, Ymir.” They all synced, and started laughing. Afterwards, they began walking to wherever their legs would take them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, how was my first oneshot? Did you like it? I sure hope so~


End file.
